Known from the prior art are various methods for use in the treatment and coating of plywood, chipboard, fibre board and OSB products and the like.
Known from the prior art are various coatings consisting of paper, resin and different additives. Typically, phenolic resin, amino resin or equivalent resins or their mixtures in different mixture ratios are used as the resin.
The service value of a wood board, in particular of coated plywood, is reduced if holes appear in the coating. In this case, the top veneer would easily absorb moisture from the air, water or e.g. from wet concrete in connection with casting. From the holes, the moisture would easily spread in the direction of the wood grains and cause local swelling of the grains, i.e. rippling, and thereby blistering of the surface of the wood board.